Two Loves?
by houscamcool
Summary: house loves cameron and wants to tell her... story is better than the summary i swear! plz read and review! CHAP 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fan fiction ever. it is house/cam, i swear. you'll see in the future chaps. so just bare w/ me.

enjoy and PLEASE review! PLEEEAAAASE.

HMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMD

He hobbled back to his office, thougts racing in his head. He HAD to

see her. He needed to tell her…. He just needs to see her. He gets to

the office and throws open the door, shouting "Allison? Where are you?

Alli! I need to say something!" but she was nowhere. Where could she

be he thought? He had to tell her that he was late. He needed her help

with this. What should they do? That one drunk night and then this

happened to him! Why did he need this? He fell to the floor stress

taking over.

When he woke up he was in his office chare. how did I get here he

thought? He looked up and saw Foreman and Chase staring at him from

across the floor. "You fell." Chase said in his Australian accent.

"Well duh." said House he was still wondering were Allison was.

Suddenly the glass door opened and a pair of bright red heels walked

into the room.

"Alli!" House screamed running over to her. Allison Maria Cameron had

her dark hair piled up on her head, and a dark red blouse. Her black

flowly skirt and bracelets matched perfectly. Over her clothes she

wore her pristin white lab jacket. Her lips were rubby red and her

eyes were bright blue like always.

"Hello Dr." she said smoothly pecking House on the cheek. Foreman

gasped and Chase almost fainted.

"Alli I was so worried I have to tell you something baby." House said

in a rush, holding onto Allison's hips

"Sorry Dr. but I'm not Allison."

"but you are allison! you're cameron, you must be! you look just like

her, don't you. how could you not be? babby are you sick?" he claimed.

"Ah but looks can be concieving, darling" the woman who looked like

cameron said. "I am Aralyn Julia Cameron. Allison is my sister my twin

realy. and get your hands of my hips, mister!"

Foreman and Chase turned to the other and made faces. Was she for

reals? and while this happened house backed away hitting the wall with

a thud. he slid down the wall and cried asking "but where is my alli

why are you here what do you want from us why didn't she tell us about

you?"

The woman sat down at the table in Camerons usuall seat and said she

has some news but she can help them. her sister has typhoid and is

dying but she can take over for cameron. "I'm a totally medical

genius, afterall."

House couldn't beleive that his beautiful Allison was dyeing of the

typhoid. I should be with her he thought to himself quitely. But he

doesn't know were Allison's apartment was: he'd have to ask the

mysterious Aralyn.

Aralyn looked just like Allison. They are matching twins, afterall.

And she was amazing smart he could telll just by being around her for

a couple hours. She totally helped w/ the differential diagnosis,

picking up on a detail that even he himself had missed! He couldn't

believe that hed finally found someone as smart as the grate Gregory

house.

He went over to his other office through the glass door. Aralyn

Cameron was the only one there she was doing his paperwork.

"Aralyn Id like to see Allison if you don't mind." House asked.

Aralyn looked up from the papers and raises her eyebrow to him. God

she's sexy he thought. But then he scolded himself. She wasn't

Cameron!

"Go and see her then?" she told him, obviously.

"I don't know where she is." he said ashamed. Aralyn ticked.

"I'll take you there, gregory if you want" she softly said.

"Oh please Ara. I need to see her" gregory says. he thinks though "she is so pretty well of course she's the matching twin of alli but ara is more exciting."

Aralyn took Gregory's hand and strode down the hallway with heels clacking on the floor. He strode fast as a dude with a leg that didn't work good could.

They arrived at a room like the others but this one was special. this was where his alli lay dying. He burst into the room crying her name but she was asleep. no she was in a coma so she would feel no pain. He wailed and sank to a chair.

Aralyn had followed him into the room but not said a word yet at this sight before her. But now she creeps into the room and over to the weeping man. "there there dear, don't cry. She wont be feeling much" she said as she stroked his back.

He looked up at her with blue teary eyes and said but i love her and she's dying and i couldn't say goodbye and i'll never find someone like her.

Aralyn sat on the chare next to him and says "but you did find me! I am like her. she is my twin and i could be like her but better! we can pretend, baby! please, don't you see i love you and i could BE her and we could love eachother and have babbies and be married and no one would even have to know i'm me."

With that she leaned over to his face and kissed his tears away.

She felt so much like Alli but a lot sexier... He feels himsef slipping into her charm as she slid her lips aganst his. When he felt her tounge on his he moaned and he could feel Aralyn smile on his lips. He clutched her hair behind her head and marvaled at how soft it was just like Alli's.

After thirty minutes and five seconds Aralyn pulled away and put her face in Greg's shoulder.

"I'm just like her, Greg! Sexier and smarter, though! i could make you feel all better." she whispered. Her hands are stroking his long manly arms.

She stared into his startling blue eyes. He had to make a desicion. He raised his hand to touch her smooth perfect face. She's so beautiful and looks just like Allison. And Allison is dying of the typhoid what choice did he have?

"yes." he said quitely.

Aralyn smiles and leaned in to kiss his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

okay here is the second chapter i hope you like it.

i just want to say that to the people telling me about the speling and stuff------ i don't care about that stuff i just do this 4 fun and not serius so it doesnt matter.

o and im sorry i might have confused some ppl but cameron WAS in a hopsital room, kay?

plz enjoy + review this chap.

HMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMD

Aralyn and House went to ara's house to continue what they started. "i love you so much gregory, we must be toghether forevur. my twin may never wake up and I need you so much. i wanna be with you ever day for life. lets be crazy! lets eloupe, kay?"

Greg sighed and said "whatever you say babby. i will follow you everywhere and we can be happy. if alli isn't going to wake up, shouldnt i make myself happy?"

"yes yes yes" she said.

The very next day they got in a plane for vegas. they were elooping! they could bearly keep theyre hands off eachother on the plane ride and they made people giggle or embarassed depending on age. then they got off the plane and went to the first wedding place they saw. they walked in and picked through the closet of clothes for people getting maried. they got dressed and went to the front where the man was waiting to make them married.

They were about to be married when suddenly the marrying guy feel to

the ground. house could bearly beleive it!

"Aw man Greggy is he dead!" aralyn asked her hand flyign to her face.

House kneeled next to the man on the ground and laying there took his

pulse.

""No he has a pluse. i think he has lung cancer." He told her to call

an anbulance and to put back the marrying clothes cause they can't get

married now.

"well find another place tomorow than." Aralyn sadly said.

they stayed untill the ambulence comes for the guy and then they left

to the hotel again. the hotel was very beatiful because House did had

lots of money and thats one of the thigns Ara likes about him but dont

tell him that.

aralyn had her slim sexy hands up his shirt as he tries openn the door

of their room but he couldnt consentrait b/c he was thinking about his

cameron. he wished it was allison that was with him but he couldn't

have her because she was back in princeton-plainsborouhg dying of the

typhoid.

House finally got the door opened and they were gonna step inside and

gasped at what they saw.

HMDHMDHMD

(i was gonna leave it there untill a 3rd chap but i thougt you guys might want to no what happened and im nice like that so here—)

HMDHMDHMD

He pushed open the door and screamed "alli! what are you doing here?" he ran over to her and saw that she is bleeding. There were cuts on her wrists with blood ozing out of it. Then he sees a note next to her that says greg on the front. He grabed it and tried to read it, but ara snached it from him.

"oh greg. don't you see that i love you? didn't you know how much I cared for you? I always love you. My sister ara is what got us here. she's evil! she gave me typhoid so she could make me die but i didn't die. i just went in a coma. so she snached you away and she's going to do bad things. she'll try and kill me again, i know. i planned this so you could find me. you can save me, greg. or you can let me die. i hope your happy anyway you pick.

Love Allison Cameron"

Ara read her sisters death note out loud snarling and making faces at pathetic alli. "well now you see who I am. But you love ME dont you babby? I know you'll pick me" she said in a mean voice.

Gregory thoght about it for a long time he didn't know what to do.

allison was almost dead what if she didn't survive and he couldn't be

with anyone! hed a fool to push Ara away than.

But he couldnt help think that this Aralyn was an evil, evil lady. he

didn't even deny that she tried to kil her twin sister! But Greg had

to do somethin fast b/c Cameron lied there dieing and he had to do

something.

Greg made a desicion and pushed Aralyn into the wall really really

hard. she screams but he ignored her because he knw he didnt really

love her at all he was just tryign to make up for Allison. "Alli babby

i love you please dont leave me now!"! he yelled jumping over to were

she was on the floor w/ her blood coming out of her arms. he thought

he was going to threw up at the sight of all the bloods, but he knew

he had to do something to help his love.

"greg.." Allison was bearly holding onto her mind. He took out his

pager and called the nearest hospital.

"YOU HAVE TO HeLP ME MY ALISON IS DYING!" he screams into the phone.

he told them were they were and soon there was an ambulence outside and he finally felt happy b/c he new his Allison was gonna be okay.

Soon they were back in Princeton-plainsborogh and everything was kinda

all right. Aralyn is in jail for trying to kill her sister with

typhoid Cameron (allison) was moved into house's House. They were all

prety happy accept for Aralyn b/c she was in jail.

Foremand and Chase notices that House was a lot nicer now b/c he had

allison to kepp him happy all the time. He even didnt mind clinic.

The happy cuple were home one night and lieing on the couch toghether.

House was so happy he almost cried and Allison run her fingers threw

his hair.

"I love you Gregory house" she whispered into his neck.

"I love you too." he told her

THE END

HMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMD

okay you guys thats the end! i hope you like it. if i get enouhg good reviews i might continue it. i alredy have some good ideas.


End file.
